


Can I Buy You a Drink?

by Wait4itBurr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Sickness, Strong Language, Vomiting, mullette, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wait4itBurr/pseuds/Wait4itBurr
Summary: Mulligan is feeling kinda stressed out and so he goes out for coffee and runs into Lafayette. He would've never known that they could change his life.





	1. Coffee Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning this to have probably 4 or 5 chapters, I don't know, I might end up doing 3 so yeah,

Hercules let out a groan as he shoved the papers aside. He’ll write stuff later. College was getting harder by the second and honestly he felt like he needed (wanted) to take a break. His roommate looked over at him.  
“Tough work?” He asked. Mulligan looked over to him and shrugged pushing himself out from his desk. John chuckled looking back down at a book he had. His messy brown hair falling in his face as he does so. Mulligan raised an eyebrow at his reading.  
“Am I really seeing, the John Laurens, reading?” He gasped slamming his hand over his heart. John smiled and laughed softly.  
“Shut up.” He laughed. Mulligan dropped his hand and patted his own knees to a beat in his head. It was quite obvious that both of them were bored. Mulligan looked back at John, quickly, he grabbed his book and stood up seeing of what he was reading. “Ey!” John yelled getting up chasing after him trying to reach around the slightly taller male.  
“The Giver?” Mulligan questioned.  
“Yeah, Alex wanted me to read it, now hand it over jerk!” John said swiping the book from him. John threw the book aside and glared at Hercules. Mulligan raised his eyebrows and held his hands up like he was being arrested.  
“What?” He said turning on his heels so he didn’t have to face that goddamn freckled faced moron. There was a beat of silence before John phone went off again. “I swear if that thing rings again I'm throwing it out the door.” He hissed as John shushed him before answering with a ‘y’ello?’ Mulligan rolled his eyes before collapsing onto his bed. He wanted to fall asleep. It was around 8 or 7. Then again he had homework.  
“Yo, Herc. Alex wants to meet at the café.”  
“Why?”  
“Because he wants to. Let's go.”  
Mulligan gave up and got up, slipping on his shoes, getting on a jacket and waited for John.  
“Who is he bringing?”  
“Just us and his roommate.”  
“Burr?”  
“Yep.” John responded before slipping out the door, Mulligan following. It wasn’t far until they were there. The place was empty but bright. Like a scoops ice cream shop in the middle of the night, if that made sense. Oh god now he wanted ice cream. Maybe later. The two of them sat down. It was silent for a minute.  
“What took you guys so long.” Alex mumbled.  
“It's been 5 minutes?” Mulligan responded getting chuckles from everyone. Alex had his dark rings under his eyes as usual. Messy hair, tired eyes, untied shoes. “Geez Alex. You look pretty out of it.”  
“We rushed here.”  
“You spent 20 minuets writing something before we left.” Burr said in response to Hamilton.  
“Don’t you have to take care of Him most of the time?” John asked Burr.  
“No!” Alexander snapped his head up.  
“Yes.”  
“Wha?”  
John and Mulligan break into laughter. “Look I brought ya’ll here for a reason do you want a coffee or something?” Alex said placing his phone on the table. Everyone just agreed to each have one coffee. Better than getting a few drinks at the bar. Alex stood there at the counter waiting for one of the workers to help him. The place grew silent as a man left the café and the 4 of them were alone. There was a soft mumbling of conversation between the tree before a small ring of a bell broke the silence and quieted everyone, except for Alex who was ordering their drinks. Mulligan looked over his shoulder to see who had walked in. The person was distracted by their phone. Their hair was curly and pulled back. They had a tank top on with a bright blue jacket over it and leggings. They also had a very small amount of makeup on. They also towered over all 4 of them. Especially Alex. Mulligan noticed that John was staring at them too before he had looked back down at his tapping fingers. They walked up behind Alexander and waited patiently for their turn to order. He turned around to walk back to them but walked right into the person behind them. Alex panicked and came so close as to dropping the extremely hot coffees, but, He and the person had each caught two without spilling anything. Thankfully.  
“Ah, so sorry. I didn’t mean to-” They had a thick french accent that waved over Mulligan as they spoke. Alas they were cut off by Alexander.  
“No, no. Its fine, Its my fault.”  
“Je suis désolé de toute façon.” They mumbled. Alexander looked up at them with a smile.  
“Je vois que tu parles français.” He smirked.  
“Oui. I’m from France.” They smiled. Alexander nodded.  
“Alexander Hamilton.” He introduced himself placing one of the coffee cups on the counter as he held out a hand. They grabbed it.  
“Lafayette.” They smiled brighter. Alexander raised an eyebrow.  
“That it?” He asked and they looked pretty confused. “That's your full name?”  
“No.Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, is” They said.He swears Mulligan’s jaw wasn’t the only one to drop to the ground at how easily they said their name. Alexander thought of words to say. Lafayette only laughed. “I know, I know. It's a mouthful.” They smiled. John whistled and god did it scare the living shit out of Mulligan. Lafayette and Alexander look towards the three who were now staring at the two of them.  
“You go to the college right around the corner?” John asked out of the blue.  
“Oui! I do actually.”  
Mulligan swallowed thickly.  
“He can-”  
“They. I go by they/them pronouns...actually.” They said chuckling nervously.  
“Ah! I- I’m so sorry. You can, sit with us if you want.” Mulligan said quickly feeling terrible for assuming their gender.  
“That would be very kind.” Lafayette smiled and Mulligan scrambled to pull a chair to the other’s table. They helped Alexander bring the coffee to the four of them and went to go order their own drink.  
“That’ll be $3.70” The cashier said lazily plopping their drink on the counter. Lafayette felt for their wallet before they heard their name being called out from behind them.  
“Laf- I’ll, uh, pay for it.” Mulligan smiled standing up from his seat and walking over to the, quite surprised, man. “Here.” he said paying for their drink. The cashier shrugged it off and went to go text in the corner.  
“That was...very kind of you...uh-”  
“Hercules Mulligan.”  
They smiled sheepishly.  
“Like the di-”  
“Yes like the Disney movie.” Mulligan said bobbing his head to every sarcastic word that fell from his mouth. They laughed. Mulligan watched them laugh. They looked amazing. What? No, don’t think that Mulligan you just met the guy. Them? He shook his head. He let his eyes wander over their body. Lafayette smirked.  
“What?” They questioned. “You like what you see?” The whispered to him, shifting slightly.  
“Hmm? Uh, that's one way of saying it,” What are you saying?  
“Aww, shame.” Lafayette pouted. Mulligan leaned on the counter.  
“I’m not saying I don’t like you. If you asked me, I’d say you look pretty fine.”  
Mulligan mentally face palmed. They chuckled.  
“Why thank you.” They said doing a little twirl that Mulligan honestly found quite adorable.  
“Are You two flirting when you’ve just met? C’mon! Sit down with us I wanna get to know Laf more!” Alex yelled from the table. Lafayette laughed grabbing Mulligan’s wrist dragging him to the table.

The rest of the night went quite well. Lafayette had a few of the same classes as some of them. But, everything had a beginning and an end and so they said their goodbyes and went back to their dorms.

Mulligan flopped onto his bed and sighed. John smirked at him.  
“You and Laf seemed to hit it off.” He said.  
“Yeah, they're nice.”  
John smiled. “That's good. I’m tired, ‘m going to bed.”  
“Night John.”  
“G’night Mulligan.”


	2. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides to go to the movies and things go pretty well (??)

It's been around three days since they all had first met Lafayette, now Friday, and they seemed to fit right into their little group. Almost like they were the last puzzle piece to a puzzle that you had lost but had just found and now the puzzle was complete. That's what it had felt like to Mulligan anyway. He sat there at his desk tapping his finger at the grey wood of the small piece of furniture while thinking about what to type. John had class now so Mulligan was alone. Alex was also in class and Burr was busy. Not that He would call Burr anyway. Burr was a friend of Mulligan, yes, but Burr was more of Alexander’s friend that was dragged along everywhere they went.   
Mulligan sighed, He should've gotten Lafayette’s number. He thought to himself for a second. That would be weird though, just asking for their number, right? Or is he just being stupid? His phone buzzed. Mulligan reached for it quickly and brought it comfortably into his hands. There was a small fragment of hope inside of him that John or someone had given Lafayette his number and they were texting him. Alas, it turned out to be Hamilton. 

From: Hamiljerk  
You wanna go to the movies with John, Burr, and Laf?  
4:30

To: Hamiljerk  
Yeah, what r we seeing??  
4:30

From: Hamiljerk  
Idk ?? John chose it  
4:31

To: Hamiljerk  
K. When is it?  
4:31

From: Hamiljerk  
Around 9. Burr is driving, see you outside   
4:31

Mulligan clicked his tongue and tossed his phone aside. He is always careless with his phone. Always dropping and throwing it and surprisingly it isn’t broken yet. Mulligan thought there for a second before realizing something. He grabbed his phone back and typed the message ‘Aren’t you in class rn?’ But decided not to ask. Mulligan sighed falling back onto his bed. There was a ‘clank’ noise and a wave of pain rushed over his head. He sat up and saw that his head had landed on his laptop. Well that's great. He sighs. Suddenly the door flies open and Mulligan panics, almost throwing something at the door.  
“Calm down tough guy. It's just me.” Said a familiar, female, voice. She walked in, whereing a blue tank top and a baby blue skirt with leggings under. Mulligan raised an eyebrow.  
“Eliza?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What are you doing here? How’d you get in?” He said standing up. Eliza shut the door behind her and tossed a key to Mulligan. He struggled to catch it and keep it in his hands which made Eliza laugh.   
“John gave me the key so I can drop off stuff.” She smiled holding up a quite large bag.  
“What's in it?”  
“Quite a bit of stuff. Anyway, see ya ‘round Herc!” She said leaving the dorm. Mulligan peered in the bag. What lay on top was a shirt and a few papers. Mulligan became completely uninterested. This was going to be a long few hours.

 

John had gotten back an hour ago so now they could be bored together.

 

Around 4 hours later and they both were still sitting around after having a class or two. Mulligan sighed and got up grabbing John’s wrist and literally dragged him out of his bed. John let out a tired groan as his body clashed to the ground as laughter from Mulligan filled the room. John got up and held his nose.   
“Get up freckles.”   
“I’m up! I’m up!”  
John looked up at the time and nodded grabbing shoes and throwing a jacket over his shoulder. John saw something in the corner of his eye.   
“Oh! Oh!” John cheered dropping to his knees to the bag that Eliza had dropped off. He placed the papers aside taking out the T-shirt and a few other things but there was one thing that caught Mulligan’s eye. He pulled out a large turtle pillow-plush.   
“What?”  
“What? I like turtles and Eliza said she had this and said she would give it to me.” John smiled.   
“M’ kay.” Mulligan said shrugging it off as he placed it gently at the foot of his bed.   
They made their way out the door and waited outside for the others. John sat on the freezing concrete and sighed. A cloud of breath formed around his mouth. Mulligan looked to his left to see three people smoking and murmuring to each other. All of them dressed in black or a dark color. He shifted uncomfortably in his spot.   
“Ah, I’m sorry I’m late!”   
Mulligan and John turned to see the brightly dressed frenchman nearly tripping themselves to get to the two. Mulligan smiled.  
“Slow down. You're not late. Your 10 minutes early actually.” Mulligan said placing a hand on their shoulder. Lafayette looked quite confused. Very confused.   
“Are your clocks off?”  
“I think so. That might be why I’m always early to class.” Lafayette thought. Both of them chuckled. Lafayette looked down at John. “Why are you sitting on the ground when there's a bench right there?” They asked looking up at the wooden bench about a few feet away from him. John reached out his arm and groaned.   
“It's to far.” He complained. Lafayette rolled their eyes with a smile. Lafayette seemed to inch closer to the two, shoulder brushing up against Mulligans’. He shivered but found himself nudging Lafayette slightly causing a smile to appear on their lips. It wasn’t long until Burr and Alexander found their way to the three of the freezing people that sat there for 10 minutes.  
“Oh, are we late or…?” Alex questioned trailing off.  
“No. We were early.” John said grunting a he got up. Burr nodded and they all headed off to his car. The car ride buzzed with conversation. Each topic branched into another one that had nothing to do with the last and everyone shared laughs here and there. Finally they arrived to the movies. They had tickets to the movie already so they all didn’t have to wait in the long ass line. Then came the hard part. Snacks. Everyone annoyed Burr for him to buy them extra candy and two large popcorns. Burr groaned.   
“Mulligan.”  
“Burr?”  
“You think you can help me out here?”  
“...Ah! Yeah, of course.” Mulligan smiled and Burr smiled back. They both each payed for one large popcorn and drinks. Mulligan got two medium and Burr covered the other three. Burr handed John a empty soda cup for him to fill.   
“Buy your own snack please. I’m running out of money.” Burr requested.  
“Booooo!” John yelled, nudging Burr. Everyone liked to pick on Burr. As a joke of course. Lafayette scoffed.   
“You are the worst, Burr!”   
He rolled his eyes and went to go make sure Alex wasn’t in any trouble. Mulligan glanced at Lafayette. He handed them a cup for soda and shuffled away to go ‘talk’ to John. Lafayette looked inside the cup to find a bag of M&Ms inside. They looked for the man but they had lost him in the crowd. They let out a small chuckle before walking over to where they spotted Alex and Burr. 

After a long while they finally made it to the theater. John had picked some adventure-love kind of story. It wasn’t until about 20 minutes into the movie when everyone shut up thanks to Burr. Mulligan sat dead in the center of the theater with Lafayette and John next to him. Burr and Alex sitting next to each other on the other side of John. The movie was pretty much the same as any other. Girl gets in trouble. Man saves Girl. They fall in love.   
Mulligan could feel Lafayette’s eyes land on him every time they glanced at him. Mulligan’s brain telling him to look back at them but his body telling him to watch the movie. The end of the movie rolled around where the guy finally makes it to the girl. Mulligan sighed and looked down at his thumbs which were tapping together. Suddenly there was a sudden ‘wow’ behind him from a person in the audience. Mulligan looked up to see the man and girl deep in a kiss. He glanced at John who stuck his tongue out in disgust. Mulligan couldn’t tell if it was a joke. He glanced back up at the screen as the guy said something like ‘I will never leave you.’ or ‘I promise that I will never let this happen to you again.’   
Something sappy like that.  
The movie had finally ended after about two hours or so. They all exited the theater without a word. They were outside and it had begun to gently snow when John said.  
“I honestly thought it would’ve been better. I mean, it looked cool in the trailer!”  
Mulligan smiled at them before a voice called him out.  
“Herc!”   
Mulligan glanced behind him to see Lafayette way behind them, waving Hercules over. He turned quickly and walked toward them. They took a deep breath.  
“Thanks. For the...hm, candy and drink.” They smiled.   
“Mmm. No problem, buddy.” He smiled.   
The two of them sat there for a while. They had noticed how far behind the two were and grabbed Mulligan’s hand walking with him after the others. They had looked down the entire walk. Like they were praying that they hadn’t done something wrong.   
Everyone made it back to the college by the end of the night.   
Lafayette pulled Mulligan aside as the others went inside.  
“You alright Laf?”  
Lafayette sat quiet for a second. They very quickly moved closer to mulligan pecking him on the cheek. He sat there in shock for a second.  
“Bonne nuit.” They said quickly before speed walking into the college. Mulligan blinked. He felt so cold all of a sudden, like all of his warmth had left him when Lafayette had left him. Mulligan shook his head and walked back in.   
The rest of the night was pretty uneventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might have more fluff in it so thats that
> 
> I have no idea how this chapter turned out so let me know what you think  
> Thanks!!


	3. Sick Friends Sometimes Have Good Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets sick and thing go good then terribly wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> Slight warning!!
> 
> Blood mention  
> Vomit mention

Mulligan ran a hand over his friend's forehead. He frowned sympathetically.  
“You that sick, pal?”  
John nodded. Poor guy threw up twice last night. Mulligan had sat with him all night making sure he was okay. Getting him water and some medicine when needed. Mulligan now sat at the foot of his bed. They had both missed a class already today and Burr stopped by once to check on John, while Mulligan ran to get things for John. Like medicine, an ice pack, an extra blanket from Alex’s dorm.   
John let out a whimper as pain waved over his body, especially targeting his stomach. Mulligan’s heart ached at his friend's sickness. There was a sudden knock at the door. It was very quick and soft knocking. Mulligan patted John’s leg gently before getting up and answering the door. He opened the door and was greeted by two of the sisters. Peggy and Eliza.  
“Hey, Mulligan.” Eliza said sweetly. Peggy waved to the man as she inched closer to her sister.   
“We came to keep an eye on John. We’ve been told you stayed up all night with him. You should take a break.” Peggy suggested. Mulligan looked back to John, who was struggling to keep himself up on one elbow, and sighed. The freckled man was obviously trembling as he tried to check who was there. The sisters let themselves in as they sat down by John. Mulligan could hear them murmur greetings to John.  
“I’ll be back in an hour or so. Okay?” He called out to them.  
“Kay!” Peggy said not even looking at him. Mulligan took a key and walked out into the hall. He froze. What did he do now? He didn’t have class for around a half an hour. The sisters might have to watch him a little longer. Mulligan started to walk down the as he pulled out his phone.

To: Laffy Taffy  
Yo, can I stop by for a while?  
11:30

From: Laffy Taffy  
Sure. Though you were watching John  
11:32

To: Laffy Taffy  
Peggy and Eliza are watching him rn. I’ll be there in a minute.  
11:32

From: Laffy Taffy  
à bientôt : )  
11:32

Mulligan took a second to translate that on google. Yes, Lafayette was teaching french to Mulligan and John since Alexander and Burr knew french already. Doesn’t mean he was good at french. Mulligan walked down to Lafayette’s dorm which was a floor below his. It wasn’t long until he had arrived to their dorm.   
“Bienvenue Monsieur” Lafayette smiled and let him in. Mulligan noticed that half of his room was empty.   
“You..”  
“Oui. I don’t have a roommate. I didn’t want to take any risks with people who don’t like non binary and…” Lafayette paused. They let out a dry laugh sitting on their bed. They patted a spot next to them for Mulligan to sit. He sat down immediately. Lafayette found themselves leaning against Mulligan very slightly. “I…-I forgot to ask, How John?”   
Mulligan locked eyes with Lafayette trying to think of a way to explain.  
“Might be worse than last night. I don't know.” He shrugged. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  
“He’ll get better soon. Il est fort.”  
He nodded. “Very strong.”  
There was a moment of silence as they removed their hand from his shoulder. Mulligan coughed.  
“A-About last night.” he stuttered, wondering if he should continue.  
“Ah.” Lafayette breathed looking down. Their smile turned to a soft frown. Mulligan panicked.  
“No, no. I- I mean, you did nothing wrong.”  
“I honestly... I’m sorry. I acted so foolishly and kissed you. But, n-not on the lips, just on the check. Dieu, je suis un idiot.” They rambled, looking away from the other male.   
“Laf. I never said it was a bad thing.”  
They looked up, shocked almost, at what they had just heard. They tried to gather the information they had available and piece it together. Then he spoke again.  
“I’ve never said you did something wrong. Really, you did everything perfect. You always seem to do everything perfect-”  
“Oh, chéri. No one is perfect. I make so many mistakes that I regret everyday, and I bet you do too. But that's what makes us perfect in each other's eyes.”  
Mulligan blinked as they finally looked over at him. He felt like he needed to apologize but he seemed to have spaced out. He got lost in their gaze. They looked at him as if they expected for him to say something, but nothing came out. Lafayette sighed and leaned forward, bringing Mulligan into a quick kiss. Not on the cheek this time. Mulligan melted into the kiss and as soon as he began to kiss back they pulled away, slowly. They stayed close to him though. Noses brushing against each other.  
“Je pense que tu es parfait aussi.” They whispered, being brought into another kiss. Mulligan placed his hand on the back of their neck, just to hold them there longer. He felt arms being wrapped around his neck slowly. Hercules kissed Lafayette breathless before pulling away, both of them keeping their hands and arms in place. Lafayette sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly. They leaned forward, foreheads resting against each others. Just to get used to each other, getting used to each other's embrace. Mulligan felt strange though. He felt so new to this, not used to this kind of affection. He had kissed before but probably while he was drunk or for a dare. But he wasn’t used to this kind of affection. The kind where it's sweet and full of attention. Then, the silence shattered like glass when Mulligan’s phone went off. They pulled away looking next to mulligan at the phone that screamed for attention. He groaned, quite embarrassed, and answered. Lafayette looked away as Mulligan took care of the call.   
“What!? Ah- Uh, Okay. I’m on my way.” Mulligan said, in a panicked tone. Lafayette looked up.  
“Is everything-?”  
“Its John.”  
“Oh. Do you think I can come to help?”  
“Ah! Uh, sure.” he said. The two of them rushed back to his dorm when Mulligan finally broke in he paused,Lafayette peering behind him.   
John was on his knees at the door frame at the bathroom, coughing. Peggy was next to him and Eliza wasn't there. Mulligan can see that John had tears at the edge of his eyes. He rushed down to his roommate, helping him to his bed. John finally stopped coughing and choking.   
“He threw up again and when he was walking back to his bed he collapsed and Eliza had to go and I didn’t know what to do and, uh!” Peggy said, trying to explain what happened. John’s lip seemed to be bleeding too. Oh, this was a disaster. Mulligan placed a hand on John's chin, tipping his head up to see his lip.   
“What happened?” He asked gently. Everyone was quiet to hear what happened.  
“I-I split my lip when I fell. I’m fine though.” He said swatting Mulligan’s hand away. Lafayette had a wet wash cloth. Mulligan layed John down and Lafayette placed it on his forehead. They cleaned up some of the blood from the cut lip, stopping the bleeding for the time being.   
“Peggy.” Lafayette mumbled bringing her aside. They mumbled things to each other before Peggy left. “She is going to tell Washington that you two will not be in class today. Possibly tomorrow as well.” They said dropping to their knees next to John’s bed.   
“Thank you Lafayette.” Mulligan said, sighing in relief. John had taken the wash cloth off of his head and on his lip. Mulligan rubbed John's Leg with his thumb to sooth him, calm him down a little.  
“Je suis tellement désolé John.” Lafayette whispered. “Je dois aller à la classe en ce moment.”  
He thought to himself what Lafayette said and nodded understanding.   
“I’ll come back later. Okay?”  
“Alright.”  
Mulligan and Lafayette both stood up and shared a kiss before they said goodbye to John and left.   
John looked at Mulligan, tilting his head slightly.   
“Sorry about today.”  
“No. It's not your fault, pal. You’ll be better either by tomorrow of the day after that.” He smiled. John nodded. 

The rest of the day was people coming in and out making sure John was okay. Mainly Lafayette and Eliza. Mulligan didn’t get much rest at night though. He needed to go over the day again in his mind. John got sick. He went to Lafayette. He and Lafayette kissed. John got even worse which made mulligan worry, but the thing is. He still felt strange about Lafayette. He had no idea if they were even... What's the right term? A thing? A couple? He shook his head. He just had no idea how the others would react, how people in their campus will react. No one knew when John was getting better. Mulligan had no idea if today was a disaster of turned out to be good.


	4. Friends With a Weasel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You simply must meet Thomas! Thomas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter is late! I've been busy lately but here is chapter 4!

Mulligan walked slowly down the hallway. Something told him to take more time walking to his dorm. He counted his slow steps just to waste time, losing count after around 50. He looked up right as he had ran into someone. He stumbled back looking at the unfamiliar ,short, male in front of him.   
He was pale. Very pale, and had blackish, wavy, hair. He looked up at Mulligan and paused. Then he smiled innocently before speaking.  
“Sorry sir! I wasn’t focusing.” He smiled and walked off before Mulligan had a chance to speak. He turned around to see the male walk off with a hop in his step. He huffed and walked, a little faster, to his dorm. It wasn’t long at all for him to reach his dorm.  
He stumbled in, tired, seeing John sitting against the wall on his bed typing at his laptop. Mulligan decided not to ask before sitting down himself.   
“Got anything to do today?” John asked, not looking up from his laptop, fingers rapidly tapping at the keyboard.   
“I was probably going to go for a walk. Why?”  
“Can I come?”  
“Uh, sure pal.”   
“Great.” John finished slamming his laptop shut and hopping out of his bed. “Let's go.”  
“Now?”  
“Yeah now!”  
Mulligan sighed, getting up. There was no use in arguing. They both dressed for the appropriate weather and started to walk down the street, picking up Alexander before they left. It was more or less the same. Same walk Mulligan takes every once and awhile just with two chatterboxes following him. A familiar laugh sounded in the distance making all three look up.   
There was Lafayette laughing and talking to Thomas, mother fucking, Jefferson. Alexander growled. Thomas and Alex never got along. Never. Thomas would always pick on Alex and then he would try to kick Jefferson and it was always just a mess with those two.  
“Laf-ay-ette!” Alexander scoffed at them. Both of the tall people turned to the three.  
“Oui?” They responded. Thomas smirked.  
“Why hello my friends!” Thomas started. Placing his hand on Alexander’s head, leaning on him slightly. “It's nice seeing you guys around here.” He finished.  
Alexander let out a loud frustrated noise swatting Thomas’s hand off of him. Thomas seemed to be wearing a new, Brightly colored, jacket just to add to his already gaudy look.   
“You are friends with this asshole!? Why?” Alexander said staring Lafayette in the eyes, gesturing towards Thomas.  
“He is very kind to me. Very welcoming too.” Lafayette smiled. Alexander mentally gagged. Thomas beamed proudly with a huge smile on his face, peering down at Alexander.   
“I can’t even look you in the eye anymore.” Alex said turning and crossing his arms. Mulligan and John glanced at each other. Lafayette noticed this and tugged on Thomas’s sleeve.  
“It was nice seeing you all.” Thomas smirked at the three.  
“Oui! I’ll see you guys later.” They said, walking back towards the campus with Thomas. Alexander shook his head.  
“Unbelievable.” He hissed. John shrugged it off.   
“They can be friends with worse people.” He said, Mulligan nodded in agreement.  
“Who is worse than Thomas Jefferson!?” Alex said throwing his hands in the air.  
“Charles Lee.” Both Mulligan and John said in perfect unison. Alex paused. He groaned and stomped forward, the other two roommates following. 

The walk was cut short and Mulligan found himself sitting next to lafayette on his bed, John sitting across from them on his own bed back on his laptop. Alexander has not spoken to Lafayette since the walk but everyone knows it's going to be forgotten by tomorrow. Jefferson isn’t even that bad, Mulligan thought.  
“What's on your mind amour?” Lafayette asked, leaning forward to see his face. Mulligan smiled softly at Lafayette. The two have shared multiple kisses ever since their first. Some would call it dating. Mulligan never liked the term dating. Saying that you're ‘going out with someone’ is very different from ‘I love so-and-so’. To Mulligan anyway. People in the campus date just to get attention and that's obvious. Mulligan had only seen one real couple.   
“Mulligan?”  
“Huh? Oh! Nothing really. Just spacing out.” That was a lie.  
“Oh, okay!” They smiled back. They were always so enthusiastic and happy. John looked up and raised an eyebrow. All three sat there in silence, the two of them looking back at John. Mulligan coughed, uncomfortable in the utter silence. John smirked at Mulligan.  
“Oh sorry! Just spacing out.” John said in a mocking voice, which pissed Mulligan off. The two other people in the room chuckled softly. He sighed looking down again. There was another long beat of silence.  
“Ya know Laf, I’m taking a french class so I know a few things.” John spoke looking up from his laptop. Lafayette panicked slightly. Does that mean John knows the terms ‘love’ and ‘dear’ in french? They shook their head.  
“That's great ami!” They smiled brightly. “How much do you know?”  
“Not a lot.” He admitted.   
“Mm.” They nodded and the room fell into another silence. After a while John closed his laptop and got up.  
“Alright then.” He said stretching. “I have a class in a few. See you later?” He asked, directing the question mainly to Mulligan. He nodded.   
“See ya John.”  
“Au Revoir John.”   
The door clicked shut and they glanced at him. A ding went off and they reached for their phone. Mulligan looked over trying to see who was texting them. Though it wasn’t his business he was still curious.   
“Thomas?” Mulligan asked, referring to the message the had just gotten.  
“Mm. Oui.”   
“Ah. Alex and Thomas hate each other.”  
“I could tell.” They said laughing slightly.  
“Thomas once came close to pushing Alexander off a bridge...or something similar...can’t remember.”  
“Really!?”  
“Mhm. We were put somewhere and alex sat on the edge of something and Thomas tried to push him off as a joke. He grabbed his shoulders and shoved him but when Alex was about to fall Thomas pulled him back up. It wasn’t even that high up, I think.”   
Lafayette giggled softly which made Mulligan smile.  
“Ils étaient toujours comme ça?”  
“Yup.”  
“That was a fast reply.” They smiled leaning against the male slightly. Mulligan wrapped an arm around them and the two of them sat like that for a minute. The two had shared personal space comfortably despite just getting together. They sighed, nuzzling himself closer to him, bringing themself in a more comfortable position. He place a kiss to their forehead and simply took a moment to admire the person against him. They sucked in a breath.  
“Est-ce correct de dire que je t'aime?”  
Mulligan though for a moment.  
“Of course.” He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its short but like I said I've been busy.  
> Hope you still enjoyed it and the next chapter will, hopefully, be out soon.


	5. Broken glass is hard to fix, but not impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes 0 to 100 very fast oops
> 
> Warnings!!
> 
> Very strong language   
> Angst (I think.)  
> blood/injuries  
> abuse/bulling  
> (If I missed anything please tell me in the comments)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this story is ending up longer than I thought 
> 
> So I'm going away meaning the next chapter won't come out for a little bit
> 
> Please heed the warnings above just in case

“Shit.” Alex cursed lowly crawling under one of the beds.  
“What?” Both Burr and Mulligan hummed in unison.  
“I lost my phone and the key.” Alex replied almost immediately.   
“Did you misspl-”  
“No, Burr, it's not in the dorm.” Alex said throwing his head up a little too close to the bed causing him to slam his head against the bed. He swore again, louder, and held his head sitting against the bed. Burr blinked and watched his roommate, Mulligan doing the same, unsure of what to do.  
“Thanks, dicks.” Hamilton hissed getting up.  
“Sorry! I didn’t know what to do!” Mulligan said throwing his hands in the air. Burr was digging through a pile of Alexander’s stuff trying to find the missing objects.  
“Burr! Stop! I checked!” He said racing to swat the other’s hands away from the messy pile. Mulligan was looking now, though he didn’t look like it.  
“Guys is said it wasn’t here!”  
“Oh.” Burr mumbled getting up. Alexander groaned walking toward the door. “Alex, you're barefoot and in pajamas…” Burr reminded. Mulligan remembered that its was around 10 o’clock. Alex made another noise collapsing onto his bed. Burr sighed turning to Mulligan.   
“Thanks again.” He smiled, painfully knowing he had to deal with Alex for the rest of the night.  
“Don’t worry about it, man.” Mulligan replied patting Burr’s shoulder. “I know how hard I can be.”   
Burr nodded in agreement. Mulligan had showed up at around 8 or 9 to help both of the roommates study for an exam in a few days. School can really be a huge pain in the ass. It med him look foward to the weekend. Mulligan loved taking long walks with his friends on the weekends. Stopping by at the cafe, shopping every once and awhile, maybe a movie every other week. Weekends were enjoyable when there was no work or studying. Which is kind of rare.   
Mulligan bid the two farewell and took off. Took off to Lafayette’s dorm, specifically. He got Alex Burr and himself coffee but didn’t feel in the mood for some. Since John was passed out when Mulligan left there was no one else he could give it too. And Besides, like he’d waste a good coffee of John. Mulligan’s knocks were soft, just incase Lafayette was asleep. He knocked again, a little louder and when there was no reply for a while, he started down the hallway.   
“Amour?” A dazed voice called down the hallway. Mulligan paused.   
“Ah, Laf. Did I wake you?” He asked, softly, taking long steps towards them.  
“Non, I was awake. Just half asleep from studying.” They said, laughing dryly. Mulligan smiled.   
“I brought you coffee.” He said keeping his quiet tone.   
“Ah Je vous remercie. Honnêtement, vous êtes le meilleur.” Lafayette smiled.  
“Nah, I’m really not.”   
“You're learning quick, huh?”  
“Mhm.”  
Lafayette sighed taking a step forward, pecking Mulligan on the lips.   
“I assume you need to get back to your dorm to sleep.”   
Mulligan hummed. Lafayette nodded. They said goodnight and the two went to their own dorms.   
Mulligan stumbled into his dorm stretching. He didn’t want to leave Lafayette. He wanted to stay a while longer. But they sounded and looked so tired. They were also studying and didn't want to become a distraction. He looked to his sleeping roommate, sprawled out on his messy bed. Mulligan sighed and got dress appropriately for sleep before going to sleep himself.

The morning came and Mulligan felt like he had gotten no sleep. The sunlight came in golden rays through the window and danced on the white sheets. The shower ran as Mulligan waited for John to finish. Mulligan wanted to go out today before he had to go to his class. At the rate John is going at he might have to re arrange time.   
John finished quickly as did Mulligan and he went out. Mulligan sat at the cafe. He was meeting Hamilton here to study bit more. The place was more crowded than it is at night. A buzz of cheery people and conversation. Mulligan noticed the short male he had ran into the other day. He stood alone against the wall. A part of his mind told him to say hi, the rest told him to stay. So he did. He sat and waited.   
Alex came in not to long after Mulligan sat down and they studied.  
Alex groaned.   
“I wanna do something. It getting crowded in here.”  
“Oh my god, is Alexander Hamilton procrastinating?”  
“Would you stop it with those damn jokes!” Alex yelled making a few people look at the two. Alex sighed. “Can we just, get some fresh air. That would be great.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Mulligan mumbled swinging a bag over his shoulder and getting up. He pushed the beanie he was wearing a bit farther back on his head to make it more comfortable. They both took small steps, taking their time.   
They took a route that was like a circle, so it ended back at the college, But Mulligan got a text that made him pause.

From: LaffyTaffy  
I need urgent help. Now.  
8:45 A.M

Mulligan’s heart skipped a beat. Mulligan could here a blank voice read it back to him. That voice almost sounded angry, threatening. He started to walk fast, almost jogging. Alexander hed to run to catch up to Mulligan.   
“Dude? Dude! Whac-agh, What’s going on?” He panted. He didn’t answer though. His fingers rapidly tapped at his phone, trying his best to text and not run into something while doing so.

To: LaffyTaffy  
Whats up?  
Laf?  
Laf please answer me  
Are you okay?

Every text he sent was within a few minutes of each other as they finally reached the college. His head darted from side to side looking for the frenchman and waiting for Alex. He caught up, sucking in breaths and quickly exhaling.  
“What was that? You okay?”  
“Ah, mmmm Where’s Lafayette?”  
“Probably at their dorm, why?”  
Hamilton got no answer, just Mulligan bolting away from him again. He stood there, confused and shocked, watching as the door swung open and close. Leaving Hamilton in the cold. He let out a groan of frustration as he stormed into the one building to try and seek his phone.

Mulligan bolted down a hallway, having to dodge a person every few minutes until he reached Lafayette’s dorm. He quickly knocked, quite worried of them.   
“Its open.”  
Mulligan had to pause for a moment to take in their shaky reply before entering. Mulligan closed and locked the door behind him and turned to Lafayette. His heart broke. They were sitting on their bed, head against the wall. They had a split lip, bloody nose. Their makeup looked smeared and their clothes were torn. They had bruises here and they're on their exposed skin, Mulligan didn't want to know if there is any more bruises. Their hair was a mess and the skirt they were wearing was torn. He swallowed thickly before rushing to their side. He discarded of his shoes and sat next to them, opening his arms to comfort them. They nuzzled close to him, whimpering, and avoiding any bruises or cuts to sting more than they already do.  
“What did they do to you sweetheart?” He whispered softly, feeling them take deep breaths, exhaling shakily.   
“I, mmm. A-a few people b-eat -” They cut them self off with a sob. Mulligan gently stroked the back of their neck, kissing their forehead.  
“You didn't tell anyone?”  
“Non.”  
“Why?”  
They didn't reply which Mulligan was completely fine about. He held them closer, trying not to hurt them anymore than they do now. They let out a soft whimper. “We should tell someone. Washington sh-”  
“Non! I- no...please don’t tell.” The said jolting their head up. More tears threatening to fall.  
“Why not?”  
”Comment expliquer … I don’t want to be a problem. I don’t want to become a problem because of my beliefs and...the way I dress and-” They cut them self off. He nodded.  
“I understand but-”  
“Please.” They pleaded, voice cracking and it made his heart ached. He sighed in defeat.  
“What about your classes?”  
“I have it planed. Merci mon cher.” The said letting out a breath. “But can you..stay here with me until you have to leave?”  
“Yeah, I’m here.” He smiled down at them. They rested their head on his chest, laying down slightly, nuzzling closer to him. Mulligan noticed small tear and blood stains of his shirt. It's fine, he thought. It’s perfectly fine.  
He really wanted to worry about them. Worry about helping them instead of a shirt. 

They stayed like that for a long while. Simply in each other’s comfort, alone. They even forgot the pain for a while, they felt wonderful. Mulligan looked down at Lafayette, hand very gently traveling down their back. They felt him flinch when he grabbed the hem of their shirt.   
“May I?”   
“I guess.”  
Mulligan lifted their shirt, just enough, to reveal a few bruises aiming for their ribs. They cringed at the cold air hitting their skin,and melted into Mulligan more. Mulligan sighed.   
“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to help you…”  
“There was nothing you could do anyway, they wouldn’t let me leave. They wouldn't let me leave until I couldn’t stand.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Lafayette shook their head but didn’t reply. He sighed again, swearing at himself mentally, bringing them closer.  
“je souhaite,” they paused, translating what they were probably going to say in french into english, “I wish we can stay like this all day.” They whispered, to themself probably but Mulligan frowned.   
“I know you do, and I do to. But. I have classes today and, have to help Alexander. Shit! Alexander! I left him outside didn’t I?”  
Lafayette looked genuinely confused at his rambling but all they got from it was that he’d have to leave soon, and possibly leave for the day.   
“I’m such a problem.” They told themself, pulling away from the man who was holding them.   
“Laf, don’t say that.”  
“Why do you guys put up with me? I had just moved here and I barely know anyone and I’m such a mess now but why? Why do you guys put up with me?”  
“Because we love you. You're our friend whether you like it or not.”  
Lafayette sighed.  
“Come on, I have 20 minutes until my first class starts, let's cuddle a bit more.” Mulligan smiled opening his arms. Lafayette smiled back, they couldn’t say no. They couldn’t say no to his soft smile. They fell into his arms and felt warm again. The day turned to sunny and bright to stormy and dark, which sucked.   
So the room feel silence with the drone of rain and thunder outside. Lafayette would flinch every other crack of thunder or blinding flash of lightning. They loved rain, just not storms like this. They enjoyed a soft drizzle or maybe a little bit of heavy rain just to be an excuse to sit and watch an old movie or something similar. Burr would alway say that the rainy days were the best days for a movie.  
There. That's what they should do. Get a movie for them to...no. He has classes. Lafayette frowned.   
“Can you skip a class?”  
“Wha-? Laf, I-”  
“Please, I don’t want to be alone...We can watch a movie and cuddle more, and…”  
“Lafayette…I, ahg.” Mulligan knew he wanted to stay with them but he would probably get in trouble. His teacher was a jerk to. What was he going to say? Sorry I was cuddling with my boyfriend. Boyfriend? Is that the right term for them? He inhales sharply  
“One class.” Mulligan said.  
“Please.”  
“One class only because I care about you and love you.”  
“You sure it's not just because you don’t want to go to class?”  
“You're sure you're still injured?”  
Lafayette chuckled. They nuzzled closer to him, kissing the corner of his lips. By now their spit lip had stopped bleeding and now just stung like hell.   
“Ahh, You’re going to be the death of me. Let me get you something, need anything to eat, drink?” Mulligan blurted out.   
Lafayette hummed, thinking. They didn’t want to abuse the power they had over their boyfriend.  
“Just some water.” They mumbled. Mulligan nodded, gently laying the frenchman down and walking to get them a water bottle that was sitting on a desk. He noticed some medicine and bandages over to the side of a small counter. He grabbed the bandages and brought it back to them, who lay there waiting for Mulligan.   
“Let me see your cuts.” Mulligan said. Lafayette groaned, obviously not wanting to worry about the injuries now, but lifted up their arm. Mulligan noticed a bleeding scratch. He puzzled on how he was going to put the band-aid on the scratch. He placed it on comfortably and kissed the frenchman.   
“Any other scratches? Cuts?”  
They shrug in reply.  
“Why don’t you find out.” They smirked. Mulligan choked at the statement and gave the water to them, trying not to shove it into their chest considering that they still have bruises.  
“Nevermind, you can fix yourself.” He said placing the band-aids next to them.   
“Mm. Lets watch a movie.” They said, sneakily slipping in their plans they wanted to do with Mulligan.  
He nodded in agreement. They tried to jump out of bed but paused when a wave of pain rushed over their body. They made a noise of pain and fell back.   
“Lay down Laf, I’ll get the movie.”  
“We have the time to watch one right?”  
“Yeah, if not I’ll make time.” He smiled, getting out of the bed and over to a stack of DVDs resting on a chair in the corner. The first thing that really caught his eye was High School Musical 2. He held it up to them. “Really?”  
“What? I used to like That series.” They said taking another sip from their water. Mulligan rolled his eyes and kept searching. He almost got sick when he saw the movie Finding Nemo. He’s never watching that movie again after the drinking game he did with Alexander and John. Big mistake. So the two of them settled on the movie Up. Mulligan looked to the TV which sat on a dresser. It was small, Belonged to Lafayette. They must’ve brought it here to pass time when bored. It was like a flat screen TV but way smaller and stood on a stand.   
“Up? Why not The Hunger Games or?”  
“I like disney.” Mulligan replied to them.  
“Is that why your name is-”  
“No- Its that's NOT why my name is Hercules.” He said whipping his head around to glare, playfully, at them. They laughed as he walked back over to them. In a normal situation, he’d probably tickle them, or lay on top of them for comparing his name to Disney, but this wasn’t normal. He had to keep in mind that they were still in pain, even if they acted tough and pushed the pain aside, they are still covered in bruises and have marks on their chest ,legs, and arms and Mulligan doesn't want to hurt them anymore than they are already. He laid himself down allowing Lafayette to lay on top of him, head against his chest listening to his heartbeat to calm themself more. Mulligan had carefully chosen a spot to wrap his arm around them, just to hold them closer for the time they had.   
Around 20 minutes into the movie and Mulligan got a text.

From: Mr.Burr  
You're not in class?? Alex was looking for you

 

To: Mr.Burr  
Lafayette needed help. I won't be in class atm but I’ll be there in my next one. Okay?

 

From: Mr.Burr  
Yes thank you for clearing that up.

Mulligan sighed dropping his phone to the ground.  
“Who was that?”  
“Burr.”  
“Hm.” They hummed a reply, understanding it was probably a text asking as to where he was.  
Mulligan smiled down at them, playing with their hair (Which he knew they loved) and brought his attention back to the movie, not stopping his fingers from curling around Lafayette’s hair.   
The Movie came around to the point where The group saved Kevin and Lafayette was drifting in and out of sleep. But, both of them sprung up when there was a violent knock on the door and a laugh from what sounds like one or two boys. They trembled as he slipped out from beneath them and opened the door. There was nothing but a small torn piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and brought it inside.   
“Whats this?” He asked showing it to Lafayette. They gasped and snachted it wasy from the male.   
“Nothing! Rien d'important! Croyez-moi.”   
Mulligan looked at them, knowing they were lying, and it was then when he finally realized a crumbled piece of paper peeking out of their bed. He bent over and picked it up, turned around so they couldn’t take it from him and uncrumpled it.   
“Ah! Oh Mon amour! It's nothing really! Ils ne sont pas pour vous!” Lafayette screamed at him, trying to reach around him to grab the paper from him even though it hurt like hell everytime he would turn into their arm, shoulder hitting them making them gasp in pain. Mulligan could tell from the screams, fast spoken french lines, and the way their voice cracked sounding as if they were about to cry that something was not right.  
He read the paper, The red ink looked as dark as blood and some words were underlined or bolded. Words like bastard, man, faggot, he. The word ‘he’ was written like, HE. And HE was in the sentence:  
You are a fucking HE! Not a they not a she, a HE.  
There were threats and so much more that would hurt them much more than the bruises. The swinging arms and yells stopped. Mulligan dropped the paper in disbelief and turned to them, seeing them crumbled to their knees on the bed, sobbing.  
“Laf.” Was all Mulligan could breath out. They tried to make words but they couldn’t be understood.  
“Laf, why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I didn’t want t-t-o become a probl-”  
“You're not a problem. Laf.”  
He dropped to his knees in front of them. He gently rested his forehead against theirs and was completely shocked when they pulled away.   
“Laf.”  
They sat, turned away from him, swallowing thickly. They shook their head tearing up the paper that was just dropped off. Mulligan sat there, watching them.   
“Turn around, please.” He requested, placing his hand on theirs. They winced at his touch and went silent. Mulligan got onto the bed with them and kissed the nape of their neck. They turned around and threw their arms around him, not caring how much it hurt, sobbing into his chest.  
“C'est de ma faute, really.” They mumbled. Mulligan gently shushed them, rubbing their back.  
“It's okay. It's going to be okay. I still love you, your friends are still your friends. We just have to end this madness with these assholes and fix what has been broken.” Mulligan whispered.  
“Je t'aime Mulligan. Je vous remercie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But did Alexander ever find his phone? The world may never know.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Amour? - Love?  
> Ah Je vous remercie. Honnêtement, vous êtes le meilleur. - Ah Thank you. Honestly, you are the best.  
> Comment expliquer - How to explain   
> Rien d'important! Croyez-moi - Nothing important! Believe me  
> Ils ne sont pas pour vous! - They are not for you!  
> C'est de ma faute, really. - It's my fault, really  
> Je t'aime Mulligan. Je vous remercie. - I love you Mulligan. Thank you.


	6. Finders Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a beautiful day so the gang goes out for a walk. 
> 
> Things happen when the walk ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG
> 
> I DIDN'T EDIT IT COMPLETELY SO THERE MIGHT BE SOME MISTAKES ENJOY

“What if…”  
“Here we go..”  
“Each cloud was someone’s house up in heaven.” Alexander said reaching an arm to the sky, stretching out his fingers towards one of the clouds. They rolled their eyes. The two of them lay next to each other in a grassy field in a park not to farm from the college. About 15 minutes.  
“What makes you think that?” They asked, head tilting to the side so they could see him.  
“No, but, think about it Laf. In heaven, you get a house and you get to shape that house whatever you want, and the clouds are always changing because the people are changing it. And none of the clouds are the same because the people all make their house different.” he finished, hand collapsing back down to his side. They blinked. Alexander raised and eyebrow expecting something to come from them but nothing did for a while.  
“I-I honestly don kno- don’t know what to say.” They said chuckling. He huffed and let his head fall back onto the grass.  
“I think Th- Who is that?” Alexander said, not finishing his thought, getting distracted from Lafayette’s phone going off. They glanced down at the divide that lay in the grass too. The screen faintly showed a notification, 

New Message From: Mon Amour <3  
Hey, if ur feelin up to it can you stop by later?

They blinked turning the phone over so he couldn’t see the screen.  
“Nothing important- Uh, No one im- well…”  
“What!” He yelled, reaching across their chest trying to grab the phone. “Let me see!”  
“Non! Non! Ah!” Lafayette struggled to shove Alex away from their phone. Man, the boy was small but strong.  
“I’ll bite you! Don’t you dare test me!” He yelled, kicking at them now.  
“Merde, non! It's just a text! Seriously!” They said, finally getting him away from their phone.  
“Why are you hiding it? What is it?”  
“Nothing.”  
“If I guess it will you tell me?”  
“No.”  
“Is it Thomas?”  
“No.”  
“John?”  
“No.”  
“Burr?”  
“No.”  
“Peggy?”  
“No.”  
“Mulligan?”  
“...No.”  
“You hesitated.”  
Lafayette groaned, quickly replying to the text and placing their phone down. Alexander smiled in victory.  
“So it IS Mulligan!”  
“I said no!”  
“Yeah, but, you hesi-”  
“I did not!”  
“You did!” He laughed at them. They crossed their arms, wincing. Right. They forgot about the bruises. There weren't many left, it's been a while. They had simply told their friends they had fallen down the stairs. They all believed it with no question.  
“So what did he say?” Alex said quietly.  
“Who?”  
“Mulligan.”  
“Oh Alex! I swear!”  
“Why are you getting so upset? What did he do to you?”  
“Wha-? He did? Nothing?”  
Alexander raised an eyebrow. Lafayette shook their head and sighed.The two sat there in silence. The sunny day seemed rare in winter to everyone was so grateful for it. Everyone was out, doing things, having fun. The warm weather was so great. The two laid down again, sighing softly. Everything was so calm. A gentle breeze covered the land and the sounds of laughs filled the people's ears.  
It didn’t last long though.  
Both of them decided to head back to the campus to study and relax more. The exam everyone was worrying about was in two days anyway. Lafayette didn’t worry about it too much. They had other things to worry about. Well. Not true. But true at the same time. Whatever, they thought.  
Alex had separated from Lafayette and went to go back to his dorm as they got themself cleaned up for a bit.

Mulligan got John out of bed finally to go walk around the park.  
“Do we have to drop it off?” John whined getting sneakers on. Lafayette had left on of their keys in his dorm and mulligan wanted to use it as an excuse to go visit them. Though they didn’t have a roommate they still had 2 keys. Both of them shuffled to their dorm, making small conversation on their way. Finally they made it. Mulligan looked to John.  
“Go on.” John said nudging him forward.  
Mulligan, being the idiot his is, forgot to knock and barged right into the room.  
“Hey, uh Laf? You left you-”  
Mulligan froze. This was fucking great. He had walked into Lafayette, who had just gotten out of the shower it seemed, changing. Though Mulligan wasn’t sure since they haven’t started changing since they still had no clothes at all, whatsoever. Their face turned bright red as they scrambled to hide themself from him. Mulligan covered his eyes with his arm and tossed his key to the bed, missing. He tried to exit but ran right into the door.  
“Ah! Mon cher! What are you doing!?”  
“Returning you key!”  
“I- uh- That-!”  
“Sorry!” He hurried out of the room and closed the door behind him. He sighed deeply, pressing his back against the door. John had a look of confusion at Mulligan’s sudden deep breaths and how flustered he looked. Though it was hard to tell how flustered he was from his skin tone but by how he was acting John knew something was up.  
“What happened?” He asked.  
“Uh, nothing. R-really.”  
John raised an eyebrow, not amused.  
“Alright. If that's what you say.”  
Mulligan shuffled forward, phone buzzing like mad as John attempted to catch up to him. He couldn’t tell if it was Lafayette texting him or someone else. He really thought it was Laf though and really didn’t wanna talk about it. ‘It’? Was there really an ‘it’? Maybe they aren't talking about ‘it’. Maybe it's not them. He shook his head and panicked when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Dude? You alright? You're not answering your phone.” John questioned, poking his pocket.  
“Is it you texting me?”  
“No…?”  
“Shit.” Mulligan swore under his breath ripping his phone from his jeans pocket.

From: Laffy Taffy <3  
Babe? You okay?  
Why'd you come in my room again?  
Do you still want me to come over?  
I’m sorry for yelling..

Mulligan blinked at the texts. John tried peeking over his shoulder but he was quick to hide his phone. He quickly replied, typing to fast to fix his mistakes.

To: Laffy Taffy <3  
Im okay  
Tom retunre ur key u left in my rom  
Pleas edo  
Its oky : )

“What was that?” John asked.  
“Nunya..”  
“Whose Nunya?”  
“Nunya business, bitch.” Mulligan smirked nudging John. He huffed, obviously irritated as to not getting the information he wanted from Mulligan. It was a while longer of walking in circles before the two of them reached the entrance of the college. It was rather clear out and the sun was brighter than usual. John’s head darted from side to side.  
“You okay bud?”  
“This is the first time I’m seeing green grass in years.” John gasped, completely amazed at the bright day. Mulligan laughed and nudged the smaller male. “We should get the others.” He said looking up at the other woth bright eyes.  
“I heard that Alex and Laf were out here already.”  
“Eh, fuck that, I'm texting Alex you get Laf.”  
“What about Burr?”  
“Let's be honest Alexander will drag Burr out here if he has to.”  
Mulligan bliked. He wasn’t wrong. Alexander and Burr’s friendship is an interesting one. The two of them hated each other for a year or so before they finally stopped avoiding each other. Then Alexander wanted him to get along and fit into our group before Lafayette. With that Alexander started to drag Burr along and honestly he isn’t as bad as he used to be. Besides Alexander he seems to get along with John well. Same goes for Mulligan. Since Lafayette is now hanging out with us Alex is probably trying to get the two comfortable being around each other. Which they probably already are, but of course Alex can never be to sure. Alexander was probably the one of us who doesn't pick on Burr. They all pick on him as a joke but Alex kinda shrugs it off.  
“So?”  
“What?”  
“What did they say?”  
“Oh! Uh, I didn’t ask them yet.”  
“H U R R Y U P.”  
“Okay, okay.”  
I take out my phone and ask them. They said yes, like always (They never turn down something from their friends), and said they’ll be there in 5. He nodded to himself and looked to John who was watching him the entire time he had texted them. Freckles raised an eyebrow.  
“Right, they said yes.”  
“Okay. Thats all I needed.”  
Mulligan nodded. The two of them had some time to kill so the two took a seat on a bench. The two of them sat next to each other, shoulders bumping slightly. Mulligan let his head fall back onto the wall of the large building sounding a ‘clunck’ sound. He hissed in pain but left his head there. John was going to ask if we was okay but he knew he’d just get a lazy ‘yeah I’m fine’ from him. It was useless.  
Around 4 minutes later and Alexander have arrived alone saying that Burr would be a few minutes. Alex sat on the ground in front of Both Mulligan and John. John even made a joke that Alex was their guard dog. After a while Burr and Lafayette arrived one after another.  
“What took you guys so long?” Alex groaned  
“Alexander. We are 3 minutes late?” Burr said, crossing his arms.  
“Psh, felt like an hour.” 

They walked around the loop that they usually walked, taking more time just to mess around and admire the wonderful weather. John noticed something about Mulligan though. He seemed so cheerful and happy when being spoken to by Lafayette. Yeah he was happy and cheerful the entire time but his smile seemed to grow when Lafayette spoke or spoke to him. John felt like one of those Animal Planet guys who studied every action of an animal. That animal being Hercules Mulligan. John huffed and turned to Burr to talk about what he had on mind. No..The second thing he had on mind. The first was something to discuss later. 

The two broke into their dorm room and collapsed onto their separate beds. John huffed into the pillow that his head had landed on. He stayed like that for a while before picking up his head to look at Hercules. He sent a quick message on his phone and tossed ot to the floor without turning it off. Smart move, pal.  
John squinted at the screen and who he had been texting. He could make out a few words of the text, it saying something like: See you in, something? Love you. ‘Love you’. John blinked, sliding out of the bed. Mulligan glanced down at John. Mulligan saw John look through the text messages from his phone he had not shut off.  
“Who’s ‘Mon amour’?” John asked. Mulligan huffed grabbing his phone from John.  
“No one.”  
“No really, who?”  
John didn’t get a reply though. Mulligan had changed the name ‘Laffy Taffy’ to ‘Mon amour’ hoping that people like John couldn’t figure everything out so easily.  
John stood up and firmly placed his hands of his hips. Mulligan knew at that point he was serious.  
“Look, its nothing. Something you’ll eventually know.” His voice suddenly became softer and John’s expression softened, but he wouldn't give up.  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah..”  
“Hercules, show me your phone.”  
There was a beat of silence. Mulligan shook his head and placed the phone under his back. John sighed and got down to his knees.  
“Herc, c’mon.” He sighed, pleading now. What does it take to break this guy? Hes like a stone. John suddenly remembered. Suddenly realized what he had been avoiding to ask the entire time, and even now he didn’t want to ask him. John sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. “Is it,” John started, but couldn’t seem to finish. Mulligan’s entire body was set on fire with worry. Fire slowly eating at his guts but he tried his best to choke the pain down and keep it in his chest. John exhaled before opening his eyes looking the other male right in the eyes.  
“Is it Lafayette?” He asked, getting it over with. He didn’t know why it was so hard to ask, but it was. It really was.  
He was very shocked when Mulligan sighed in defeat. John gasped.  
“O-oh my god. Ar-Are you..?”  
“Fuck John.” Mulligan sighed covering his face. John frowned, not sadly though. Mulligan slipped the phone from out under him and showed it to John. And at that point, he knew everything. Not EVERYTHING. But most. John sughed.  
“Herc...I..I had no idea…”  
“Yeah, ya didn’t”  
“So you like them?”  
“No, John. You don’t understand. I’ve fallen in love with them.” Mulligan spoke, not to his face, but staring at the ceiling. John blinked.  
“O-oh. I didn’t know tha-”  
“Yeah. I know. It's probably not like for someone like me being in love with someone like them. People probably think I’m one of those kids, with a pretty girl to have their arm around everywhere they go. People probably think of me as a great football player or wrestler with some hot chick on the cheerleading team. I don’t know! Maybe they don’t like this ‘Hercules Mulligan’ figure into fashion and having someone a great as Lafayette as someone he loves!” He took a second to stop and quiet himself, noticing he was yelling. “Maybe in the other people’s eyes, Lafayette isn’t as great. Maybe they’ll all hate us for being like this. But, god please, John. I need you to not. Tell. Anyone.” He looked to the shocked person in front of him. Eyes blown wide, mouth hung open searching for the correct words to explain how he felt or how he wanted to reply. But found nothing. John knew that Mulligan hated the term ‘dating’. He constantly pointed out ‘popular guys’ who would walk up to other students and say ‘Ya hear I was dating so-and-so’. The next day the two couple were the new talk of the school. And kids got together by simply walking up to each other and saying, ‘Hey wanna go out?’ and she/he would say es and the two would simply go separate ways playing this game of playing pretend.  
“Mulligan. Why,,why didn’t you tell me? Tell us? Why didn’t you tell us about the way you felt? The way you felt about what you do. The way you felt about Lafayette. Just, why?”  
“Because I was afraid, John. I was afraid that you guys would react badly to it.” Mulligan practically yelled. John nodded, and smiled sadly.  
“Mulligan. Were your friends. And we love you for who you are. You don’t have to be afraid because we will still care about you, no matter what you do or how you feel.” John whispered softly.  
Mulligan nodded slightly before sucking in a breath and looking to John.  
“You found out about this secret so you have to keep it, okay?”  
“I promise. And when you're ready to tell Alexander and/or Burr. Tell me. I’ll be there.” John smiled. For real this time. Mulligan smiled back, trusting John completely.  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
“That...uh, must be Lafayette.” Mulligan chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. The other nodded before looking to the door.  
“I think we should tell them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I //might// wanna add smut??
> 
> I might not??
> 
> I don't know I dont think I will so I guess you guys can tell me in the comments.  
> I mean, If i don't put smut in this i guess I might hint at it because ?????  
> I don't know If I should leave it out completely or hint at it or just at it in so just tell me in the comments
> 
> I might just hint at it but I don;t know
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
